Secret Lives
by Sunny Lighter
Summary: Ran got tired of just waiting for Shinichi so she took Sonoko's advise and called in some help from ATAC. Will Shinichi be able to keep his identity secret from Frank and Joe Hardy Detective Conan and Hardy Boys: undercover brothers crossover
1. Chapter 1

_'thoughts'_

japanese words

"talking"

Chapter 1

(Ran's POV)

Ran woke up and stared out her window, another day of waiting for Shinichi. She hated to admit it but she was becoming impatient, just what kind of case was he on that would take so long to complete.

She sighed and began her usual morning routine, knowing that the two boys she lived with wouldn't be able to live without her.

"Ohayo, Ran-neechan" came a high pitched voice behind her.

Ran turned to see Conan, the boy she had on numerous occasions believed to be Shinichi, standing behind her.

"Ohayo, Conan-kun," she replied swallowing her misery and putting on her brave face. "What would you like for breakfast?"

_______________________________________________________

Later after dealing with her crabby father (who is not a morning person) the two went to school, on the way meeting up with Conan's friends the ShonenTantei, and Ran's friend Sonoko. After leaving the younger children to go to their own school Sonoko turned to Ran and said, "Still worrying about that detective geek, huh."

Ran had to smile a little at that. "Yeah."

"Well I've got a solution for you," Said Sonoko proudly. "I heard about this cool American thing called ATAC."

Ran blinked in surprise, "A-tack?"

"No, ATAC A-T-A-C, it stands for American Teens Against Crime", Explained Sonoko. "It's supposed to be this super cool organization where people our age go out on missions like spies and save the world and stuff."

However Ran was skeptical, "sounds like a hoax," she said, "Besides even if it wasn't, what does that have to do with Shinichi?"

"It is NOT a hoax, I heard about it from Makoto," replied Sonoko indignantly. "He knows about it because some people were scouting for new agents at one of his karate tournaments, the actually asked him to join, but he turned them down. Plus I looked it up online, there's actually a website where you send a video about your problem. I already sent one telling them how I've solved cases as Sonoko Deduction Queen, I want to be an agent so I have an excuse to go to America and visit Makoto."

"As for Shinichi, don't you think ATAC would be the perfect people to track him down? For all we know he could be agent for them, that's why he's been gone, 'cause he's undercover. Either way it couldn't hurt to contact them about your husband."

Ran smiled at her friend's assessment, "I'll think about it."

Ran did think about it all during school that day, more than once her teacher caught her with her head in the clouds. After weighing the pros and cons, she made her decision.

After school she went back to the agency where she could be alone. Her father was probably out at a bar somewhere, and Conan was at the park with his friends. She didn't know why but she felt like keeping what she was doing a secret. She took a deep breath and went to the website Sonoko told her about.

'_I'm sorry Shinichi,' _She thought to herself,_ 'but I'm tired of being left in the dark.'_

Meanwhile at the park, Conan suddenly stopped in his tracks and shivered.

"What's wrong," whispered Haibara.

Conan shook his head before answering, "I just got the feeling that our secrets are going to be discovered soon," he whispered back, "but don't worry it was just a feeling."

Haibara's face darkened before answering, "I hope you're right".

End chapter 1

______________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N Okay this is my first fic so please don't kill me, I always wondered what would happed with a Detective Conan + The modern Hardy Boys story would be like. For reiveiws questions coments and bits of advise are welcome. next chapter the Hardys get there next mission


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Joe's POV

'_Yes, her back is turned'_ Joe thought as he snuck towards his goal… one foot… 8 inches… 4…3…2…

"Joe Hardy if you lay one finger on those brownies you WILL regret it."

'_Busted'_ Joe thought sadly. "Just how does she do that?" he muttered to him-self

"Woman's intuition" replied his Aunt Trudy with her back still turned, "and honestly one would think that you were still a child stealing sweets like that."

"That's Joe for you," said Joe's Brother Frank as he entered the room, "still love little kid stuff".

"Well you're only young once," Joe protested. Then he noticed a game cartridge lying on the table. The game was titled 'ATAC in Japan' (A/N I know its lame but couldn't think of anything else).

"Speaking of little kid stuff, feel up for a video game Frank." He said flashing Frank a glimpse of the cartridge. ATAC was created by their father. The information for missions comes in the form of video games, CDs, or DVDs that after being played once would reformat into normal CDs.

"Sure," replied Frank, knowing what was coming, and eager for a new mission.

As they left, they heard Aunt Trudy muttering some thing along the lines of "Boys." Complete with a rolling of eyes

____________________________________________________________________________________________

The brothers quickly hurried up to their room and set the disc in their game station. As the game loaded the face of their boss Q.T. filled the screen.

"Hello boys," he said' "your next mission will be in response to this video that was sent to our website." His voice faded out as the video began playing and the face of a pretty teenage Japanese girl replaced his.

"umm hello, my name is Mouri Ran" said the girl her voice had a strong Japanese accent. "I was recommended to this site by a friend because I need help. My childhood friend Kudo Shinichi has been missing for almost a year and I was hoping that someone in ATAC would know where he was or how to find him…" her voice faltered and she held up a picture of a Japanese boy about the same age as her.

"You see," she began again, "Shinichi is a high school detective, one of the best in Japan. He first vanished at Tropical Land Amusement park. Since he's vanished he has often called and has given the excuse that he's just on a difficult case, but it's never taken him this long before. And also he occasionally turns up out of nowhere to solve a random case then vanishes again like he was never there. He also asks that his involvement in the cases be keep secret, which is unlike him because he has always loved the spotlight. And he never tells me anything about what's going on."

She broke off again and looked like she was fighting tears. "If anyone in ATAC has anything that could help me find him, please…" she didn't seem to be able to continue and the video ended.

Q.T.'s face filled the screen again "Shinichi Kudo is indeed a great detective, and for him to hide like that could only mean something bad has happened. You mission will be to go to Japan to investigate his disappearance and help him with his 'case' if necessary. Your cover will be as foreign exchange students. Good luck," and with that the screen went blank.

The Brothers exchanged glances, "well this should be interesting" said Joe.

End Chapter 2

A/N so that you know I completely made up the whole ATAC website thing, honestly I don't know if there is one in the books, but it seemed to be the best way for Ran to get ATAC help


	3. Chapter 3

A/N I've forgotten to do this till now but I don't own any of these characters thus far, I might through in my own later on as suspects or something also I'm gonna try a different approach at the POV thing

Chapter 3

**Frank's POV**

After informing Mother and Aunt (who don't know about ATAC) about their sudden exchange trip to Japan, the Joe and I got on a plane that was provided by ATAC. While he stared out the window, I did some research on this Kudo guy to know more about him

"Kudo," I heard Joe mutter, "I've heard that name before."

"I'm not surprised," I said, "according to this the whole family is famous. You have Kudo Yusaku who is a famous author of the Night Baron series, there's his wife Yukikowho is a famous actress and is also known as the Night Baroness, and their son Shinichi who appears to be the perfect son, ace detective, star soccer player, and certified genius. Also that girl Mouri Ran, she's not someone you want to hit on, due to the fact she's a black belt in karate. And her father Kogoro is a famous detective as well

Joe shot me a dirty look. "Jeez, at least wait till we land to start being an egg head,"

If there's one big difference between Joe and me it's that I like to plan ahead while he likes to improvise.

"Well you'll find this interesting," I continued, ignoring his remark. "Mouri Kogoro's rise in fame started about a year ago, around the same time that Shinichi went missing."

Joe's look of disgust shifted to amazement. "We haven't even gotten there and already you have a suspect?"

________________________________________________________________________

Three long plane flights and a taxi ride later we found ourselves in found to a building with a sign in the windows saying Mouri Detective Agency in Japanese. I knew what it said because to get into ATAC you need to go through special training, one of the training courses is learning different languages, booth me and Joe were fluent in Japanese.

As we entered the agency we saw the girl from the video fussing over a man seated behind a desk surrounded by beer cans, another teenage girl with short brown hair was seated on a couch watching with an air of someone wishing the had a bowl of popcorn to go with the show.

"Tosan, if you don't stop drinking like that your liver will explode," shouted Ran.

The man didn't seem to hear her as he was passed out. Joe seemed to decide that it was time to make our presence known. "Excuse me," he said, "are you Ran Mouri."

She and her friend finally noticed us. "Yes, can I help you?" Ran replied politely. I could practically see hearts coming out of Joe's eyes, he's hopeless when it comes to girls

"Yes," he continued "I'm Joe and this is my brother Frank, we're from ATAC."

"Wow, you guys got here quick," Said the brown haired girl. "My name is Suzuki Sonoko, Deductive Queen. I'm the one who suggested Ran call you. Are you boys here to recruit me or to find out where Ran's husband is hiding?"

Joe looked put out while I felt my eyebrows raise "husband?"

Ran turned bright red, "SONOKO, he's not my husband, he's just a friend who I'm worried about." She turned back to us. "Sorry about her, I'm glad you came. Would you like something to drink?"

"No thanks," I said. I was unusually calm normally I trip all over myself when I talk to girls. "We'd like to ask that you keep that we're from ATAC a secret, no one is supposed to know."

"Don't worry," Ran reassured "I've only told Sonoko. And don't worry about my father, he won't hear anything when he's this drunk."

I sighed and we booth sat down on a couch across from Sonoko and said "Then let's get down to business, when was the first time Shinichi vanished?"

"About a year ago at Tropical Land, right after the rollercoaster murder case," She replied sitting down next to Sonoko. "He took me there as a reward for winning a karate championship and a woman murdered her ex-boyfriend on the rollercoaster. A little after he solved it he ran off after some guy, after awhile I got worried from not hearing from him so I went to his house, but his neighbor Agasa-hakase told me he was off on a case, and a few days later I got a phone call from him. Since then he occasionally calls and I know his cell-phone number but he never answers and I have to leave a message so he'll call me back. Also he's come back a few times but I'm afraid that I can't be sure whether or not that actually was him because twice another friend of mine Hattori Heiji pretended to be him and another time Shinichi showed up, Conan-kun insisted that it wasn't really Shinichi but an imposter, I found out later he was right. And another time we found a guy who claimed to be Shinichi with amnesia, but it turns out that it was someone trying to frame Shinichi for murder. Another thing that bothers me about is that I seem to be the only one who's worried. The police aren't worried because there's no evidence that he's in danger. His parents don't seem to be worried. And Heiji-kun (he's also a detective) claims to be Shinichi's best-friend and sees him every now and then but he won't tell me what's going on."

Joe and I exchanged glances. "Sounds messed up," said Joe. "So who's Conan?"

"Oh Conan is this sweet little boy my father and I take care of. He's a distant relative of booth Shinichi and Agasa-hakase. His family asked us to take care of him while they where overseas, we've all but adopted him."

"Yeah," Sonoko put in. "She's real fond of that brat because he's a detective geek like Shinichi."

_______________________________________________________________________________

At Beika Park

"Aah-choo!"

"Hey Conan you better not be getting a cold. The Shonen Tantei need to always be in top physical condition," said Genta.

Conan scowled "I'm not sick someone must be talking bad about me."

__________________________________________________________________________________

"Detective Geek?" I asked.

"Yeah," continued Ran. "He and his friends have this little detective club the Shonen Tantei, believe it or not but they've actually solved a number of cases that had even the police and my Dad stumped. We consider him to be a good luck because business has picked up since he came here."

"If Conan is related to Shinichi, shouldn't he have some idea where he is?" I asked.

"I'm not sure, if he does he certainly hasn't told me," replied Ran.

Joe stood up, "thank you for your time ladies we'll get right to work on this case.

The door suddenly opened and a young boy around seven or eight with glasses way to big for him entered the room. "Case?" He asked, "What case?"

**Shinichi's POV**

I opened the door just in time to hear the word 'Case', stated with an American accent. I glanced inside to see two boys around my real age in there one was blond and standing near one of the couches, the other had dark hair and was sitting on said couch.

"Case?" I asked, "What case?" it can't have been one for Occhan since he was passed out again, and I couldn't see any one coming to Sonoko or Ran with cases.

"Oh Conan-kun," said Ran nervously. "What are you doing back from the park so soon?"

'_Why is she trying to dodge my question'_ Shinichi wondered but I said with my best Conan voice "I sneezed so, Ayumi was worried that I might be getting sick, so it was either I come home or I let them play doctor on me." I couldn't help but shudder at the thought. "But anyway what's this case you're talking about, Ran-neechan?"

"Oh, just a case for Tosan, I'll fill him in when he comes to. In the mean time I'll make us all some tea." With that Ran hurried out of the room.

"I'll help," said Sonoko following her. "Oi chibi-chan you be a good host to the guests, got it.

"Hai!"

There was an awkward silence that followed and I got a good look at our two 'clients'. "Sooo, you two are brothers right, from America?" I said finally, not able to take the silence

The blond one sat down blinking in surprise. "Yes, I'm uh Hardy Joe and this is my brother Frank. We're exchange students. How'd you know?"

'_You have numerous genetic similarities and your body language towards each other practically screams it. Also anyone could tell that that's an American accent' _I thought, but of coarse I couldn't say that out loud "Lucky guess," I said instead. "Also you're not really here with a case for Occhan, are you. Most people would turn around and leave the second they saw him drunk like that, since it's not professional behavior." As if to add to that fact Kogoro let out a loud snort then once again there was silence as the brothers stared at me in shock.

'_Uh-oh I didn't give my self away did I they look kind of freaked' _I thought. _'Why ARE they here anyway? They don't look like bad people. There must be something I'm missing unless… they had better not be here to ask Ran out, I won't let that happen. Hopefully I'm just missing some thing._

"Hey, are you okay kid?"

I was snapped out of my reverie by the dark haired one, Frank, and realized that I had had on my thinking face again, not very child like behavior. "Oh Gomennasai, I was just thinking," I said quickly while trying to think of some way to get them to think I was actually a child when…

Rrrriiiinnnnggg….

The phone rang.

Occhan answered the phone and said in a slurred voice "Hello… Megure-keibu… WHAT!!! yes… yes… Alright I'll bring him." He turned to me "Come on brat apparently you were in the area when a murder happened a half hour ago and the police want your statement." He then noticed our guests as Ran and Sonoko returned with the tea. "And who the heck are you?"

"Oh they're friends of ours," said Ran.

"Well come on, that murder won't solve it's self"

As I followed Occhan I noticed Ran, Sonoko, and our 'clients following us, oh well I'll figure them out after I solve this case.

**End Chapter 3**

A/N okay I am much more satisfied with this chapter them the 2 previous, I think I'll keep doing it like this, again comments, questions and advise are welcome


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Joe's POV**

As an ATAC agent I have seen plenty of things and have a whole list of thing that are creepy, freaky, and outright terrifying, and as much as I hate to admit it, I have to say that that Conan kid goes pretty near the top.

Seriously, Frank and I planed that we would investigate and privately tell the police our suspicions. But when we got to the crime scene, we saw where the body was and the kid went strait for it. When me and Frank got there, what we saw wasn't pretty, and Conan was looking at it, x-raying it would probably be a better term, with a blank face absorbing every detail. Normally kids run away from things like that, but not this kid. I tried to get him away from there, but when I did his four friends Genta, Mitsuhiko, Ayumi, and Haibara stopped me saying that I shouldn't mess with "Conan-kun's investigation". And then when the investigation went underway. The victim died from a certain type of poison and all suspects were in the area and without alibis. It seemed like it was going to be a long and complicated case.

That's when Creepy Conan and his crew stepped in. It started when Conan mentioned how he and his friends encountered one of the suspects earlier as she was walking by with some groceries by knocking her down with a soccer ball, together him and his four friends were able to remember exactly what her groceries had been. Among the groceries had been two types of cleaners that as Conan 'innocently' pointed out if mixed could create the exact type of poison use to kill the victim. When faced with this evidence the woman broke down and confessed. In short the case was solved in record time, thanks to those kids.

"What was that all about?" I asked Ran. Me and Frank finally had her and Sonoko alone after everything was cleared up, and the kids had left for a game of soccer.

She looked confused "What's what about?"

"That kid, don't you think that was freaky. I mean, the way he examined the body, how he remembered those details. And what kind of kid knows how to make deadly poisons from cleaners."

"Oh that," she said. "I guess you could call that normal for him." She thought a moment, "I guess I'm just used to it, I know Shinichi taught him some tricks on how to be a detective. He's just always been like that. But he's a really sweet kid when you get to know him."

"Like I said," explained Sonoko, "he's a detective geek."

The girls turned to leave but as they did I noticed Ran was deep in thought.

Frank and I exchanged glances as they left. We were both thinking the same thing, '_That kid was NOT normal.' _____________________________________________________________

After the scene at the park Frank and I when to the apartment that ATAC got for us to live in while we are investigating.

Frank, ever the egghead started to make a plan of action, "The first thing we need to do is talk to other people who know Shinichi. Like contacting his parents, maybe talk to that Hattori guy to see if he's really his best-friend. We should also look into all the cases he's worked on, see if there are any that jump out at us."

That's my brother, all work, no play. "Ran said he first vanished at that Tropical Land place. Maybe we could check it out." I said hopefully. _'Maybe I could also try some rides.'_

Frank shot me a look that said he could see right through my plan and that it wouldn't work. "We should also interview Conan, since he's a relative he might remember something." Frank continued

I shook my head, "oooh no, not happening, that kid gives me the creeps."

Frank chose that moment to try to be funny, "aw is my baby brother afraid of a eight year old."

"You can't tell me you weren't the least bit freaked at how he was able to help solve that case. The kid has a mind like a steel trap. And his eyes… he wasn't even the least bit afraid of that corpse. Children are not supposed to be able to look a dead person in the eyes and not flinch."

"It was weird but," Frank shrugged, "the kid lives with Mr. Mouri, from what I gathered he tags along on a lot of cases, most of which are murders, so he's probably seen worse. As for his brains, well maybe he a genius or something. And if he can remember all those details he may remember something that will help us find Shinichi. But we should be careful around him we don't want him to find out we're from ATAC."

"By 'we' I hope you mean 'you', because I think I'll keep my distance thank you very much." I said seriously.

Frank tried to be funny again, "Okay, well guess I understand. After all if I had to pick who was more mature between you and Conan, I'd pick the kid."

I sure hope my brother wasn't planning to seek a career as a comedian.

_____________________________________________________________

**Haibara's POV**

"AAAH- CHOO!!!"

I was waiting for Kudo-kun to get over his sneezing fit before I interrogated him. The three real children had already gone home and I had a lot of questions. Starting with-

"Who were those two boys, the ones that came with you to the crime scene?"

Kudo-kun sniffed, "I know that they are brothers, and their names are Hardy Frank and Hardy Joe, and they are exchange students from America. But as to just who they are, I'm not sure. When Ran introduced them to me she said they were clients for a case, but when Occhan asked she said that they were friends. What I do know is that they're hiding something." He sniffed again pathetically.

I shot him a disapproving glance. "Maybe Kojima-kun was correct in stating that you are getting sick."

"Genta? Right? That'll be a first." He muttered.

I decided to get back on topic, "I don't think those boys are dangerous, however you should be more careful around them, I'm quite sure they noticed how very unlike a child you were today."

He looked sheepish, "Yeah I noticed. Actually I think I scared pretty bad them. Or at least that blond one seemed pretty freaked."

______________________________________________________________

In the Hardy's apartment,

"Aah-choo!"

"Joe you had better not be catching a foreign disease."

"Shaddup"

_______________________________________________________________

"I over heard them talking about some kind of case, but they avoided the question when I asked." Continued Kudo-kun.

"And I am right to assume you will be snooping to find out exactly what this case is, correct?" I stated.

"Exactly," he shrugged. "But don't worry I'll try to act more childlike when I'm around them."

"Just be careful, they don't seem like bad people, but they are oddly perceptive, especially that dark haired one, he also knew about the poison."

Kudo-kun cracked a smile, "well it seems even you can get crushes."

I felt my cheeks redden, "Don't be an idiot. He is clearly intelligent, but he is nowhere close to my level."

____________________________________________________________________

At the Hardy's apartment,

"Aah-choo!"

"Ha, now who's the germ machine, eh Frank."

"Grow up Joe."

**End Chapter 4**

** _______________________________________________________________________**

A/N no this is not going to be a HaibaraxFrank fic, I just couldn't resist putting that in there because the two are kinda alike. Also you are not reading this correctly if you haven't figured out that I am a huge fan of the sneeze gag.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Ran's POV**

I stared out the window of my classroom, this morning our sensei had introduced our two new exchange students. They were currently the topic of everyone's conversation. Everyone that is, except me.

I had spent all night and all day today thinking about what Joe-san had said yesterday, about how Conan knew all those things. I had often noticed them before, those usually led to my crazy solutions that Conan was really Shinichi, only to be proven wrong every time. Maybe that's why I usually ignore his obvious intelligence, because it reminds me to much of Shinichi. And then the pain of missing him gets stronger. Now that I think about it that's really not fair for Conan. All these times he's had something important to say, and I've brushed him aside because I don't want to see Shinichi in him. And still there was this nagging in the back of my mind when ever I compared them saying, _'they are the same person, he's just hiding it from you.'_

"Ran, Ran, Hello, Ran, Earth to Ran, This is mission control calling Ran Mouri do you copy."

"Eh," I looked up to see Joe-san waving his hand in front of my face. "Oh, sorry I was just thinking."

Class was over and I was walking home. I had been so wrapped up in my own thoughts that I hadn't noticed the Hardy's arrival

"Sorry to disturb you Ran," said Frank-san, "but we were hoping that you could tell us more, since we were interrupted yesterday we didn't have a chance to finish."

"That okay, I'll do whatever I can to help you find Shinichi." I said quickly burying my thoughts over Conan in the back of my mind.

"Why don't you start by telling us if he has ever said anything about where he's been?" Frank-san continued

"No, he never tells me about where he is, when I ask he always says that he's says he's just on a difficult case and can't come home till he's solved it."

"Hmm," Joe-san thought a moment. "Is it always that same case or a bunch of different ones?"

"I don't know, I've never really pressed for details, when I do he always dodges the question." I answered feeling useless.

It must have shown on my face because Frank-san quickly said "Well, how about you tell us about what Shinichi is like when you see him or talk to him. You know, does he seem scared, is he healthy, has he done anything he wouldn't ordinarily do.

I thought a moment trying to remember what had happened during the times he came back. "Well, when he shows up he doesn't seem any different. He acts like the same cocky detective that he's always been, however there has been something that has been bugging me. You see before this hole disappearing thing, one of his favorite perks about being a detective was the attention, unfortunately one of his worst qualities was his big ego. But now every time he shows up there is always a case that he helps the police solve, and he never takes the credit. He insists that the police leave out his involvement and that no one mention he was there."

The boys looked serious at this. "That most likely means that he's hiding from someone, so he tries to make sure they don't know that he was there." Joe mused, "Anything else that stood out to you."

I was shocked, Shinichi, hiding, from what, or who. "There is one other thing, I thought of it when you mentioned his health," I continued. "There have been four times that Shinichi has come back and I was sure it was him. And with all four times he always seemed kind of sick and right before he leaves he would always do something strange. His temperature would begin to rise, and he starts clutching at his chest like he's in pain."

Frank-san looked surprised, "that sounds as if he's having a heart-attack."

"Does he have a heart problem?" continued Joe

"No, he doesn't. What's more whenever we offer to take him to the doctor he refuses." Now I was really worried, what if Shinichi is really sick, but why wouldn't he tell me.

"Thanks for your help Ran, we'll look into it," Said Frank-san.

"You can count on us," reassured Joe-san

They them left, but I didn't really notice, I was once again deep in thought. Only this time my head was full of worries for a certain high school detective.

__________________________________________________________________

**Shinichi's POV**

"THEY'RE DETECTIVES!!!"

"Shhhhhhhhh" came the simultaneous warning all around me.

The mystery behind the Hardy brothers had been bugging me all through school. Now I was sitting at a computer at a local library trying to look up some information on our mysterious 'clients'. What I found was surprising to say the least.

I stared at the computer screen and reread the English words. It was one of the many articles about the two American teenagers. This particular one was about how the two brothers had used deductive reasoning to save several people from a man who planned to blow up his own mall and murder all inside it just so he could get the insurance money (2).

I felt like banging my head against the wall as I remembered how I had been so careless yesterday. They were detectives, and could possibly be a threat to his secret. I then remembered what I had over heard at the agency, they had said something about a case. If they're detectives then it is most likely that Ran and Sonoko were the clients, not the other way around.

But why would Ran hire two foreigners to solve a case when her own father was a detective? There were two possible solutions to that. One, it was another of Sonoko's schemes to hook Ran up with another man. However that was unlikely because there was no way that Ran would go along with it. Or two, the case she hired them for was one she didn't want her father or me to know about. But what case would that be?

I continued to muse over this as I headed home when a thought struck me. The only case her father didn't approve of was the one about… Me. I had noticed Ran was pining my older self a lot more recently. Could she have sent them to find out what had happened to me? The more I thought about it the more it made sense.

"AARRRGGHH!!!" I couldn't help but shout in frustration. Two detectives looking for me, good detectives if those newspapers where correct. Hattori had been bad enough.

'wiiirrr, wiiirrr,' my cell phone began vibrating, speak of the devil.

"Yo, Kudo," said Hattori's voice through the phone. "I was wondering, Kazuha said something yesterday about how you wouldn't be able to hide from Ran anymore. Did something happen."

I sighed, "You don't know the half of it." I then explained about the two foreigners and how I' figured out that they were looking for me. "Your call about what Kazuha said pretty much just confirmed my suspicions," I concluded.

Hattori whistled "Sound like you're in a jam. Do you need me to mimic you again? I've still got that mask and voice changer with me."

I had to smile at the willingness of my friend. "No, Ran has probably told them about how you've tried that before, so trying again would only make you look suspicious."

"Well if there's anything I can do to help, wait I know. Why don't you ask that FBI friend of yours, maybe she can tell you more about them."

I contemplated that, "I guess I could try, Thanks Hattori."

"Watch your back Kudo," were his final words as I hung up. Quickly I punched in another number.

"Hi, Jodie-sensei, it's Conan. Listen I need to ask for a favor….

_____________________________________________________

**Kaito's POV**

I bit back a laugh as I watched the chibi-Holmes stare at the computer screen in horror. I was cleverly disguised as a college student studying for her exams. Though in reality I was seeking glances over Tantei-kun's shoulder every few minutes to see what he was so worked up about. Apparently there were some new detectives in town and they were on to him.

As I followed him at a distance as he left the library deep in thought. So deep in fact that I don't think he would notice me even if I stood in front of him in uniform and did a tap dance. As he talked on the phone with his friend from Osaka I toyed with the idea of impersonating him again. That is until I heard him tell his friend over the phone not to try that.

I stopped following him as he punched in another number on his phone, trying to figure out how to help him out of this mess. I don't know why I was even worried, except maybe the fact that since we both have secret identities I felt an obligation to help him keep it secret. No matter how much he feels the opposite.

Suddenly I thought of how I could distract these Hardy boys form Tantei-kun and have some fun as well. I then hurried home to plan my next heist and invite these new detectives to the party. Heck why don't I just invite every teenage detective in Japan. After all the more the merrier, this was going to be fun.

**End Chapter 5**

____________________________________________________________

A/N (1) what I meant by 4 time is including the time in the 7th movie and 3 time in the show and manga (if there are more times then that I'm sorry for not knowing them)

(2) Actually happened in the Hardy Boys graphic novel 'Malled'


	6. Chapter 6

A/N I own nothing but Cho Hiraita

**Chapter 5**

**Jodie's POV**

"Frank and Joe Hardy?" I said in surprise.

"Yeah, I know they're detectives from America, and they're here on a case. I was hoping you could tell me something about them." Replied Cool Kid

After a moment I answered, "Yes, in fact I think I met them. It was a several years ago I worked on a case with their father Fenton Hardy. He was one of the best police detectives in the US, but I heard he retired awhile ago. They were just little kids at the time so they most likely wouldn't remember me."

"Is that all," said Cool Kid sounding disappointed.

"Tell you what," I said, "You've got me interested in their crime fighting career. So I'll look into it and I'll tell you if I find anything interesting."

"Arigato, Jodie-sensei," and with that he hung up.

______________________________________________________

**Shinichi's POV**

I walked home from school, happy to have survived another boring day of elementary school.

It had been two days since I had called Jodie-sensei, and so far she hasn't called me back. On the bright side I have seen the Hardy brothers a few times and so far I don't think they are suspicious of me, I have tried my best to avoid the Hardys. Even so, Frank-san has tried to approach me numerous times asking me questions, however I think Joe-san is a little afraid of me.

"Tadaima" I called as I entered the agency.

"Oh, Conan-kun," called Ran, "a package that came for you, it's on the couch." She walked past me out the door. "I'm going shopping with Sonoko. I'll be back before dinner."

I went over to the package, there was a no return address, just a not that said _To: Conan From: A Friend_. Curious I opened the box carefully.

'POP!' 'BOING!' "AAACK!"

Ran came running back in at the sound of my yell, "Conan-kun, are you okay?"

I wasn't alright, I was severely annoyed. Out of the box had burst a Kaitou KID jack-in-the-box along with a shower of confetti. The mini KID had an envelope in his hand labeled _Edogawa Conan_. I took it and read.

Dear Tantei-kun

You are cordially invited to challenge your skills at my next heist. I am challenging every young detective in Japan to see if there are any who is a challenge.

After that came a riddle following the guide lines of his usual heist notes and was signed Kaitou KID complete with doodle.

"He's actually inviting you," asked Ran who had been reading over my shoulder. "Why would he invite you, or any detective for that matter?"

I was wondering that to, but half the things I was thinking I couldn't say in front of Ran. "I don't know, maybe he's bored." I replied slipping back into my little kid act.

Ran then left for her shopping trip and I set to work on solving the riddle, wondering what on earth KID was up to this time.

________________________________________________

**Frank's POV**

"Hey Joe, check this one out. This must be that case Ran was talking about, the one where he vanished afterward." I said pointing at the case file.

Joe shifted so he could read it. He let out a whistle "I've heard of jealous ex-girlfriends but that's taking it to the extreme."

"I hear ya. But other then the fact that Shinichi was on the roller coaster and solved the case it really has nothing to do with him. I don't think this has anything to do with his disappearance."

There was a knock at the door. I went to open it, but to my surprise there was no one there, but there was a package at my feet. It was gift warped with white paper and a silver bow. The tag said simply _To: the Brothers Hardy_

I picked it up and brought it inside. "Hey Joe, did you order something?"

"No, why?" he came over to look at the package.

There was a slight rustling sound coming from inside the package. I carefully untied the ribbon, and then jerked back with a yell of surprise.

Out of the package burst at least ten white doves, most of which flew out the open window. One however dropped a letter on Joe's head then flew out after the others.

We both sat in stunned silence for a moment. "What just happened?" Said Joe finally, picking up the letter.

"I'm not sure," was all I could say as Joe opened the letter.

"What the? Who's Kaitou KID?" Joe said after reading the letter.

I snatched the letter and read.

Dear American Detectives

I am inviting you to experience a challenge while you are here in Japan. The challenge is to see if you are clever enough to catch me. Solve this riddle if you can, I hope you will join the other detectives in this challenge.

After that came the riddle and the note was signed Kaitou KID along with a doodle of a head wearing a top hat and monocle.

I glanced over at Joe, "maybe Ran knows something about this."

_______________________________________________________________

It took awhile to track down Ran. Conan had seemed reluctant to help when we called to ask where she was. We eventually found her at an ice-cream shop with Sonoko. The two seemed to be having an argument, as we grew closer we heard.

"Seriously, why did he invite that brat when I'm a deduction queen and I didn't get invited." Sonoko was whining

"Speaking of invitations," Joe cut in. "What do you girls make of this?" he asked showing them the invitation.

Sonoko seemed to get even more upset, "KID-sama invited you too? That's not fair," She wailed.

"Too?" I asked

Ran nodded, "Conan-kun was sent one earlier today. His said that KID was inviting every young detective in Japan."

"Who is this Kaitou KID anyway?" Joe asked

Sonoko looked shocked, "you two are detectives and you've never heard of the greatest jewel thief there ever was?"

Ran smiled and explained, "Just as Shinichi is considered to be a modern day Sherlock Holmes, Kaitou KID can be compared to Lupin. Kaitou KID (also known as Phantom Thief 1412) is a gentleman thief sends the police riddles that tell when, where, and what he's going to steal. What's more he orchestrates the whole thing like a big magic show, using tricks to get past the police and steal whatever he sets his sights on. And since no one has ever seen his true face, certain girls," She shot a look at Sonoko, "are convinced that he's some kind of handsome prince."

"So this thief is challenging us, why would he do that?" I asked

Ran shrugged, "Maybe Conan was right, maybe he's bored."

"Speaking of which, if this thief is so keen on a challenge, why invite that kid." Joe asked skeptically.

"'Cause the brat got lucky a couple of times," Sonoko grumbled.

Ran smiled proudly, "I don't know how he does it, but whenever he goes against KID Conan has always been able to figure out his tricks and at least stop KID from escaping with the jewel."

I knew Joe was giving me that look again, He had been giving a certain look every time something strange about Conan was brought up. I think he's convinced that the kids' an alien or something. "Thanks for our help," I said standing up. "Come on Joe, we'd better solve this riddle if this thief was kind enough to invite us."

__________________________________________________________

**Heiji's POV**

"SO WHO'S IT FROM!"

"I DON'T KNOW, MAYBE IF YOU LET ME OPEN IT WE'LL FIND OUT YOU AHOU!"

"I'M NOT AN AHOU YOU'RE AN AHOU!"

"AHOU!"

Me and Kazuha had gone to my house after school and had found a present with my name on it on the front step. Kazuha, for some reason thought it was a gift from a girl and started shouting her head off. This led to an argument that as usual led to a contest on who could yell ahou the loudest. As usual Kazuha won. In a rage I stormed into the house with the present and slammed the door on Kazuha. I didn't lock it but I figured Kazuha would probably yell herself hoarse before she bothered to check.

I turned to the gift wrapped box that had started all the trouble. I opened it and jumped back in shock yelling my head off.

When I had opened the box several jumping snakes had burst out of it shocking me for a minute

"Heiji?" Asked Kazuha. She had finally figuring out the door was unlocked and had come running in at the sound of my yell. She took one look at me surrounded by jumping snakes and promptly burst out laughing.

I shot her a glare before I turned to examine the jumping snakes. It was then that I noticed that each snake was outfitted with a white top hat and monocle, one of which had a letter taped to it. I growled as I tore the letter open and read

Dear Tantei-han…

___________________________________________________________________

**Hakuba's POV**

It hadn't been one of my better days.

It had started out when I overslept (for the first time in my life). Then at school Kuroba had certainly been excited about something, as he was bouncing all over the room playing jokes on pretty much everyone. He had already pranked me three times.

I sighed, it was the end of the day and all I had to do was get my shoes out of my locker and I could go home and try to relax. Just open my locker and…

"AAARRRGGGG!!!"

A mountain of confetti burst from my locker, burying me in a pile of brightly colored scraps.

After I shook myself free (while cursing Kuroba in every language I knew) I noticed a letter taped to the door of my locker. I opened it and saw a familiar doodle in the bottom corner I finally realized why Kuroba had been so excited.

Dear Tantei-san…

__________________________________________________________________

**Cho's POV**

"I'm Back," I shouted as I entered my Aunts apartment. When no one answered I figured she must be out somewhere.

I had been visiting my Aunt in Japan for a few weeks and I have to say that I'm having a blast. Myself being half Japanese my mother had taught me the language when I was little. But as much fun as I was having the usual amount of trouble still follows me around, but so far there's been nothing I couldn't handle.

As I went through the apartment I noticed a red heart shaped box with my name on it sitting on a table. I couldn't help but blush at the sight of it.

"Who'd be sending me chocolates?" I mumble to no one in particular. I opened the box and.

'POOF'

I stare in stunned silence as I felt my cheeks redden even more. When I'd opened the box an entire bouquet of white roses had appeared, Roses that should have been impossible to fit in that small box. There was a small card nestled among the flowers. On the card was a doodle that I'd seen before in the newspaper.

"Kaitou KID," I whispered to myself. My face was now at an all time red.

I opened the card and read.

To the lovely Miss Hiraita

I have heard about your great reputation in America and would like to extend an invitation…

___________________________________________________________

**Kaito's POV**

I was rolling on the floor laughing.

I'm really glad I had thought to place hidden cameras in places where I would be sure to see the reactions of each of the detectives when they found my letters. Tantei-kun's, Tantei-san's, and the Hardy boys' reactions had all been funny, Hiraita-Chan's reaction had been cute. But I have to admit Tantei-han's and his girlfriend's reactions were the funniest. That girl certainly had a nice pair of lungs, she could give both of the Nakamoris a run for their money.

I sat back and went over the heist plan again in my head. Things were certainly about to get interesting.

**End Chapter 6**

_______________________________________________________

A/N yes Cho Hiraita is one of my characters, I couldn't resist putting her in but it's only a camo appearance so don't worry she'll only be in this chapter and the next one. If you want to know more about her you go here .com/ . Also I was to lazy to come up with a riddle but I had fun scaring the pants off teenage detectives.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Heiji's POV**

I looked out the window of the museum that had the misfortune of being the scene of tonight's KID heist. KID must have alerted the police about his plans, because cops were everywhere. He must have also told him about the invitations because I had to show mine to be let in. After that it was quickly taken away as evidence, along with the jumping snakes.

This was probably the first Kid heist that I'd be able to participate in. The first time couldn't really count because my bike crashed before I could do anything. I had never really faced off against KID before and I was curious to see what about him made Kudo so intrigued.

Speaking of Kudo, he was standing right in front of me though he wasn't aware of my presence. At least not yet, I slowly creped up behind him, planning to give him a good scare when…

"Hattori-kun, you were invited too?" asked Neechan as she noticed me.

'_Crap'_ I thought to my self. "Yeah, KID sent me an invitation along with a box of jumping snakes. What'd he send you?"

Kudo shot me a glare that said he knew what I had been planning and wasn't amused. But he said in his little kid voice "KID sent me a jack-in-the-box, it was creepy."

I honestly wonder what acting like a child when you're not really one twenty-four seven must do to one's mental health. I hope he doesn't start having a split personality or something.

"He sent you jokes too, I thought it was just us," Came an American accented voice behind me. I turned to see two boys my own age, one tall with dark hair the other shorter with blond hair.

"Oh, Hattori-kun," Said Neechan, "This is Hardy Frank," she pointed to the dark haired one, "and his brother Joe." She then gestured at me, "This is Hattori Heiji, the other detective I've told you about."

So these were the detectives Kudo was so worried about. "Nice to meet you," I said trying to be friendly

"Like wise," answered Frank-san. He then leaned a little closer, "After this I'd like to ask you a few questions concerning Kudo Shinichi," He whispered. I had to give it to these guys they didn't beat around the bush.

Kudo's voice cut in, "Hi Hakuba-niichan, what'd he send you."

'_Oh-no'_ I thought to my-self as I turned to face the stuck-up brit.

Hakuba sighed "Hello Conan-kun, he didn't sent me anything, instead he stuffed my locker with confetti." He ignored me and turned to the Hardys and said in English, "Hello it is nice to meet you I am Saguru Hakuba."

"Um, hi," Joe-san stammered, not because of what he said, but because I was glaring daggers at Hakuba.

Neechan tried to break the ice, "so all of you received an invitation and a mean prank from KID?"

"The one he sent me wasn't mean."

We all turned to face the new comer. It was a girl with wild curly black hair and three purple streaks in her bangs.

"Hi," she said, "I'm Hiraita Cho. I'm visiting from America. And what KID sent me was a bouquet of roses. Though I have no idea how he knew I was a detective."

We all blinked in surprise, then Frank-san said "Wait I've seen you in the paper once. They called you Detective Diva."

Her eye twitched, "I'm not a diva," she grumbled.

Nakamori-keibu came up to all of us. "So all of you are the detectives that KID invited, Well I don't know what he's up to but first we have to check if you people are who you say you are." With that he then reached over and pulled at Hiraita-chan's cheek.

She let out a yelp of pain, and before Nakamori knew what hit him he was on the ground with the bruise in the shape of Hiraita-chan's shoe on his cheek.

"That is no way to treat a lady," she scolded while the rest of us sweat dropped.

Nakamori-keibu was furious, "I was trying to find out if you were actually KID in disguise you…" he let out a stream of curses. Hiraita-chan, to her credit, didn't flinch.

___________________________________________________________________

Several pinched cheeks later, we were let in to see KID's next target; the Emerald Grace. As its name suggests it is a large Emerald cut in a cube shape. Neechan ooohed and aaahed, over it the rest of us simply examined it along with the rest of the room. We then broke off into groups Me and Kudo in one corner, Hiraita-chan and Neechan in another, the Hardys in the third, Hakuba and Nakamori-keibu in the fourth.

"So those two are the latest threat to your secret," I said regarding the Hardy brothers who appeared to be in a quite argument.

"Yeah," he mumbled. "What are you going to do when they question you?"

"I'm not sure, maybe I'll tell them you didn't tell me anything and that I just trust your judgment."

He grinned, "worth a shot, just don't slip up and call me Kudo okay."

"I don't do it that much," I grumbled.

Bits of the girls conversation drifted over to us. "What type of martial art did you use on Nakamori-keibu?" We heard Neechan ask.

"Hehe, Ballet," came the sheepish reply.

"Ballet?"

"Yeah, I've studied it for years. You have no idea just how many moves can be used in a fight if need be."

"Wow, that's cool. What do you think of the Emerald Grace, isn't it pretty?"

"Actually I'm not that interested in gems, they're just flashy rocks with no real value other then the fact that they are pretty."

"Oh," the two girls then went into a conversation about each others love lives, and I decided to tune them out.

Hakuba then glanced at his watch, "three minutes and twelve point seven seconds till KID is supposed to arrive, I suggest everyone get prepared."

I glanced around the room at all the faces of the other detectives this was it.

Exactly three minutes later a voice rang out of nowhere, "Ladies and Gentlemen, I thank you for coming." KID then appeared hanging from a large chandelier over the Emerald Grace display case.

"KID!!!" shouted Nakamori-keibu

He jumped down "But now I must take this gem and my leave." With that the whole room began to fill with pink smoke, and Nakamori and his officers all tried to pile on top of KID.

But not us detectives. As soon as we'd heard the voice being projected we had all begun to inch towards the door. When the smoke pored in we made a break for it and headed for the roof.

After Nakamori had had his fill of cheek pinching Kudo had secretly proposed a plan to me and the other detectives. That when KID was busy with stealing the jewel and dodging the police we would head to the roof and block his escape. Kudo had given me credit for the plan to throw suspicion off himself.

As I ran for the stairs I heard Hiraita-chan giggle behind me. I assume she found the sight of the officers all trying to tackle KID at once amusing. I admit it was kind of funny.

When we reached the roof we spread out waiting for KID to arrive so he could escape. Or try to at least.

From the sounds of shouting below it was safe to assume that KID had slipped by Nakamori-keibu and it wouldn't be long now.

Suddenly the door opened and a police officer stepped out. "Oh, there you kids are," he said in a breathless voice. "We need your help downstairs before KID gets away."

Kudo stepped forward, "Nice try officer, or should I say Kaitou KID."

________________________________________________________________

**Kaito's POV**

So far the heist had gone exactly as planed. My appearance was dramatic, the smoke bombs went off with out a hitch, and Nakamori wanted to play dog pile on the bandit, my favorite game.

It wasn't till after I had disguised myself as an officer and left the room that I realized that the detectives that I'd gone through the trouble of inviting hadn't yet made their move. Slightly worried about what they were planning, I headed towards the roof were I had planed to fly away.

I stepped out on the roof and found myself surrounded. Every where I turned I saw a detective.

Quickly I threw on my poker face, "Oh, there you kids are," I said breathlessly. "We need your help downstairs before KID gets away."

Tantei-kun stepped forward, "Nice try officer, or should I say Kaitou KID."

I laughed, "Now why would you think I was KID little boy?" I knew my disguise accurate, I had... er... borrowed it from an officer before I'd made my entrance.

"You are KID with out a doubt," Hiraita-chan's voice sang out. "Because a person with a bone structure like yours shouldn't have a face like that."

I turned to Hiraita-chan, impressed. She had turned out to be quite a surprise. I had heard about her because my mother and her Aunt were friends. I had also seen how she'd decked Nakamori, I had nearly broken my ribs to keep from laughing. But bone structure, that was a new one.

I quickly ducked Tantei-kun had taken advantage of my surprise and aimed one of his soccer balls at me. I could hear Nakamori and his men pounding up the stairs blocking that exit. I needed to make my get away and quick.

"I congratulated you detectives for cornering me like this," I said changing into my KID uniform in a flash. "But I'm afraid it will not last."

I then threw the Emerald Grace up so that for a split second it was washed in the glow of the full moon, then it landed in the surprised hands of Hiraita-chan. Taking advantage of her surprise, I darted towards her scooping her up bridal style. Then before the rest of the detectives could react, I activated my hang glider and dove off the building.

Hiraita-chan let out a shriek as the roof fell out from under us, but thankfully she didn't squirm much. I then dove down to neighboring rooftop and gently dropped her. "It was nice meeting," I called to her "Tantei-diva."

That snapped her out of her shock "I'M NOT A DIVA!" she shouted as I flew away.

I glanced back at the outraged faces of the other detectives that I left behind. Nakamori had finally reached the roof and was now yelling at his men. Most likely screaming for them to get to their cars and try to follow me.

'_But It's to late for that'_ I thought to my self as I made my dramatic exit.

**End Chapter 7**

_____________________________________________________

A/N okay I was wrong Cho's going to be in the next chapter too, but only for a little bit also I tried to post a link to my DA account which is where you can find out more about her, If you want to know my account is Sunnylighter . deviantart . com. Also what did you think of my KID heist was it good or really lame.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Shinichi's POV**

'_Shit'_ was all I could think as I watched KID fly away. However something was troubling me. That heist was over a little too quick, in fact it reminded me of when I first met KID as Edogawa Conan. At that time he showed up to challenge Sonoko's family to show the real gem. Could that be what happened here tonight?

I got my answer when we met up with Hiraita-chan. She came storming out of the adjacent building, not at all pleased with KID's use of her nickname. It was then that I noticed something taped to her back.

Hattori noticed it too. "Oi, Hiraita-chan," He said walking over to her.

She glanced over at him, "Huh?" Was all she could say before Hattori pulled the letter off her back. He opened it and read aloud

My Dearest Tanteis

You must congratulate the police for tracking down such a convincing fake, but I am not fooled. I will be back tomorrow to steal the real Emerald Grace, and I hope you would all grace me with your presence again. Tonight was just a test to see how well you work together. Tomorrow night at midnight I will appear among you. Then I shall duplicate myself and steal the jewel

Signed Kaitou KID (doodle)

Hakuba turned to the rest of us from what this says it should be safe to assume that KID will attempt to imitate one of us tomorrow. I suggest we all get some rest and go over what we know about each other.

I spoke up, "Why don't we turn this into a game?"

Everyone turned to me, "A Game?" was the simulations reply. I took in the variety of reactions. Frank-san and Hakuba had the usual looks an adult had when addressing a silly child. Hiraita-chan looked interested at the prospect of playing a game. Joe-san looked a little apprehensive. And Hattori most likely thought I'd lost my mind.

"Like that game you play in America, Clue,"I continued. "You can all be the suspects and I'll be the answer envelope. Each of us knows at least SOMETHING about someone else. Then you can all tell me if someone is acting strangely. Then the most suspicious person will most likely be KID."

They all glanced at each other. "That just might work," said Frank-san.

Hakuba nodded, "and it would make sense that Edogawa-kun be the one to report to since he is the only one that KID could never be able to imitate." He chuckled, "After all even with all his tricks it's still physically impossible to reverse your age."

'_If only he knew,'_ I thought to myself. From Hattori's smirk I think he was enjoying knowing something Hakuba didn't.

"Clue, huh," Hiraita-chan said giggling "I call dibs on being Miss Scarlet."

All us men sweatdropped

"Conan-kun!" Came a yell from inside.

'_Uh-oh,'_ I realized that in all the excitement I'd completely forgotten about Ran.

______________________________________________________________________

**Kaito's POV**

I sat grinning from my hiding place as I watched as my 'guests' file in for another night of fun. I was glad I'd stuck that listening device onto Tantei-diva along with the note.

I listened as she passed with Mouri-chan Suzuki-chan and Tantei-kun to see if she was still mad. Apparently the three girls were deep in conversation while Tantei-kun trailed along looking bored with what was being said.

"So tell me, did you get a good look at his face, is he handsome." How interesting Suzuki-chan was asking for details about me.

Tantei-diva giggled, "No, I was to busy trying not to think about how high up I was. But I do hope tonight is as fun as last night."

'_Fun?'_

"Fun?" apparently my confusion was shared with the other three.

"Yeah, it's like one of those things that you look back and laugh at. Like how all those officers tried to football tackle KID, hilarious."

I had to grin _'finally a detective with a sense of humor'_

"However, I feel kind of sorry for him,"

'_Eh?'_

"Ehhh?" again the feeling was mutual.

"Because, if you pretend to be someone you're not you are likely to loose yourself." She said with a shrug

I would have to do some thinking about that statement. And from the look on Tantei-kun's face I think he was thinking the same thing.

________________________________________________________________________

Finally, after the face pulling, lectures, and several death threats directed towards me, Nakamori finally left the detectives alone so I could swap with one. And I knew just who to pick.

I had planed this heist with the intention of distracting the Hardy brothers' from their search for Tantei-kun's alter ego. I also planned to learn a bit more about them, and if I was feeling generous I would share what ever I learned with Tantei-kun.

Poor Hardy Joe didn't know what hit him, one second he was leaning against a pillar waiting for my show to start the next he was in slumber land thanks to some sleeping gas. I was already decked in my disguise. All that was left to do was carefully hide Joe-san in a large vase, and cover the lid, and then I quickly went and leaned against the pillar it the same position Joe had been in three seconds before. No one noticed my antics.

My disguise was put to the test as Joe-san's brother Frank-san came up to me. "Why are we here again?" He whispered, "Our assignment was to track down Shinichi not chase after show off thieves.

Assignment this should be interesting. I slid on my pokerface, "For one thing Ran said that KID impersonated Shinichi before. Also I guess we figured that he might show up, and if we didn't come tonight we would be suspicious."

Tantei-niichan (as I decided to call him) nodded, "You're right, the last thing we need is for those other detectives to find out we're from ATAC."

'_ATAC?' _I thought_ 'Jackpot. __Tantei-kun__'s going to owe me for this '_

We then lapsed into silence watching the other detectives mingle about. Then at a few minutes to midnight one by one us 'big kids' went over and whispered into Tantei-kun's ear.

Finally Tantei-kun stood in front of everyone and announced, "We all know that Kid is disguised as one of us. And from everyone's vote and my own observations, I know who KID is…"

'_Showtime.'_

__________________________________________________________________

**Shinichi's POV**

"And from everyone's vote and my own observations, I know who KID is." I glanced around the room at all the faces pointed in my direction. "From the majority of the guesses the most suspicious person is Cho-neechan."

At this Hiraita-chan looked shocked, and all heads swiveled in her direction.

"However," I continued, "This is not correct."

Hiraita-chan was visibly relived, while everyone else looked confused.

"The person KID is disguised as…" I pointed, "Is you."

All heads turned towards where I was pointing. At KID dressed as Joe Hardy.

At that moment the clock struck midnight, and KID's trademark smirk appeared on Joe-san's face. "Well done Tantei-kun," he said. Then in a whirl of white fabric KID appeared in his place, clapping his hands in applause.

To say Frank-san was surprised was an understatement he looked downright terrified. But before anyone could do anything, the room once again filled with pink smoke.

"As productive as this game was I must now take my leave along with the real Emerald Grace, but don't worry there will be plenty of me left over when you wake up." Said KID's voice, but it sounded as if it was coming from all directions.

I tried to go after him but there must have been some kind of sleeping drug in the smoke. I could only stay where I was trying to fight it off. I don't know how long I stood there but suddenly I felt myself being lifted up and carried up to the roof. To weak to fight back, I took several gulps of fresh air to clear my head. When I was able look up I saw KID standing a few feet away, examining the Emerald Grace under the moonlight.

"Wrong again," I heard him mutter. Then he realized I was conscious.

"When did you realize it which was me?" he asked.

"When you came to tell me your guess," I stated. "You acted to confident. Joe-san is for some reason spooked by but you had none of his usual suspicion."

He laughed at that. While we were talking I was slowly reaching for my tranquilizer watch when…

"Is that the thanks I get for helping you," KID said noticing my movement.

"Helping me?" I asked in confusion, how could he consider this helping me.

"I thought this would be a nice distraction from your new friends' investigation." He said with a smirk, "While I was disguised as Tantei-ototo I was also able to obtain some information you might find useful." He tossed me a cassette tape, "I'm giving this to you in thanks for making my entrance so dramatic."

"Also would you be so kind as to return these." He then tossed me a large bag. "Ja ne, Tantei-kun" And with that he jumped off the roof and flew away. I decided to let him go this time.

I was slightly dazed as I opened the bag. Inside was the Emerald Grace and what appeared to be someone's laundry.

I was confused by this until I returned to the room where the Emerald Grace had been kept.

I was greeted by the sight of Hiraita-chan (who was apparently the first to regain consciousness) rolling with laughter with everyone else slowly coming to. Nakamori-keibu immediately started his routine of jumping and swearing.

I instantly understood what KID had meant when he said he would duplicate himself. Every one in the room from, Ran to Nakamori-keibu, was dressed in a Kaitou KID costume complete with top hat and monocle.

_______________________________________________________________

A/N Well when I finished the chapter before this I relived a few comments stating how it wasn't very good so this is like KID heist part 2. I'm sorry it took so long I had a hard time coming up with the details. Also I tried to come up with a riddle really I did but all I could come up with was a blank. I hope this one was better


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Heiji's POV**

"_Why are we here again?" Frank-san whispered, "Our assignment was to track down Shinichi not chase after show off thieves."_

"_For one thing Ran said that KID impersonated Shinichi before. Also I guess we figured that he might show up, and if we didn't come tonight we would be suspicious." Joe-san aka KID replied._

"_You're right, the last thing we need is for those other detectives to find out we're from ATAC._" _Frank-san agreed._

The tape ran a little bit longer relaying every sound of the KID heist until Kudo announced that Joe-san was actually KID in disguise. However it was those few sentences that stood out the most.

I was sitting I Agasa-hakase's living room along with Kudo, Hakase, and that chibi-scientist, listening to the tape that KID had been so 'generous' to give Kudo.

I decided to break the silence, "So what's this ATAC, they're talking about?"

Everyone else shrugged, "I know it's not part of the Black Organization. But other then that I don't know," Replied Haibara.

Kudo then rewound the tape back to the beginning

"_However, I feel kind of sorry for him," said Hiraita-chan's voice._

"_Ehhh?" _

"_Because, if you pretend to be someone you're not you are likely to loose yourself."_

I noticed Kudo had his trademark thinking face come on at those words. "Oi, I know the solution for all this."

They all turned their attention to me.

"You tell Neechan," I stated.

"No," the two chibis immediately vetoed.

"Think about it," I continued. "Neechan is the most likely person to have hired them, if she knows then she can fire them and that'll be the end of this mess. Which is worse, having one person you trust know, or a bunch of people we don't trust know?"

Even the chibi scientist couldn't argue with that.

"I just think it's the best solution," I said standing up. "I have to go, those two asked me to meet them at their apartment. Most likely they plan to interrogate me about you, Kudo."

He shot me a warning look, "Be careful what you say, and make sure to get my names right."

I sweat dropped, "Jeez, Kudo I'm not that bad."

The looks on their faces suggested otherwise

______________________________________________________________________

I wasn't in a good mood when I reached the Hardy's apartment. Kudo had given me a lecture about how important it was that I didn't let anything slip. Teen genius in a grade-schooler's body or not, there is something very humiliating about being told of by someone half your height.

I was still grumbling to myself when the brothers opened the door.

"Umm, are you okay," Asked the younger brother, I think his name was Joe.

"Yeah, fine," I forced a grin, "May I come in."

The brothers stepped aside to let me through, "Please sit down," said Frank-san.

I sat, "So there was something you wanted to ask me about?"

"Yeeaah," Joe-san said still looking worried, "You see, we're investigating the disappearance of Shinichi Kudo. We were wondering if you could tell us anything."

"Ahou, Kudo hasn't disappeared, he's just on a case."

Frank-san looked skeptical, "Can you tell us anything about this case? Maybe we can help?"

I shook my head, "Sorry that's classified information, I only know because I ran into Kudo during a case and I tricked it out of him."

"Where was that?"

'_Shit,'_ "Uhh, I don't remember," I said quickly, "All I remember is that both of us solved the case but he let me have the credit."

It was obvious that they didn't believe me. "Look Heiji, we're just trying to help," said Frank-san calmly. "Can you tell us anything we don't know?"

Now I was very annoyed. "Here's how I know Kudo. It started when I was fed up of always being compared to him so I came here to challenge him to a battle of wits. A case came up and I thought I had solved it, but then Kudo shows up out of nowhere, proves me wrong and solves the case. After a few more run-ins with each other, and him saving my neck more than once, I trust him to watch my back and he trusts me. I don't think I'll betray that trust to some foreigners that I hardly know."

The two had the grace enough to look sheepish. Joe-san then asked "Can you tell me more about Conan?"

I stiffened slightly, but neither American noticed as Frank-san gave Joe-san an exasperated look. "Joe."

Joe-san looked indignant "What? If that kid is normal then I'm the Queen of England."

I laughed nervously, "Well sorry to disappoint you your majesty, the kid might be smart but he's still just your average brat."

Joe-san looked skeptical, "Then why were you hanging around with him at the KID heist."

I was sweating bullets now, "The kid's like a little brother to me, plus he's handled KID before."

I was saved from further questioning thanks to a knock at the door. I watched as Frank-san went to open it.

'**SPLAT'**

Joe-san and I both jumped at the sound. When Frank-san had opened the door a cream pie flew threw and struck him in the face.

As Frank was wiping off the sticky mess I went over and picked up a card that was on the floor with my name on it.

Pies make good distractions, No

KID

I have no idea how he knew but I took it as my cue to leave. I hurried out of there muttering an excuse about have to go home and meet up with Kazuha.

I couldn't help but grin to myself as I took a taxi to the airport. _'Take that Kudo, I didn't let anything slip.'_

___________________________________________________________________

**Kaito's POV**

I knew I was laughing like a maniac, but I didn't care. I now see why the cream pie gag was so popular.

I have no idea why I'm still helping Tantei-kun, but right now I'm going to enjoy the mystified looks on the two American detectives' faces, very glad I hadn't taken down my spy camera on them.

_____________________________________________________________________

**Shinichi's POV**

'_Because, if you pretend to be someone you're not you are likely to loose yourself.'_

Hiraita-chan's words kept repeating themselves in my head ever since I'd left Agasa- hakase's house, along with the conversation I had had with Hattori.

When I'd gotten back to the agency I tried to distract myself, but not even my Sherlock Holmes books could capture my concentration.

I let out a defeated sigh and put the book down. My head was swimming with the possibilities. If I told her I wouldn't have to worry about her finding out, and I could be myself around her. But the danger involved, could I risk her safety.

Or was it now even more dangerous to keep silent. I had no idea what this ATAC thing was, a computer search had turned up blank and Jodie-sensei wasn't answering her phone. I briefly wondered what happened to her, she still hadn't called me back.

I was pulled out of my pondering by a call of "Tadaima."

I turned to see Ran enter, "Oh, Conan-kun," She said, "there you are, Tosan is out drinking, so it'll just be the two of us for dinner, Okay."

She then turned towards the kitchen, but not before I saw the last remnants of tears on her face. She had been crying again, and I couldn't comfort her.

I made my decision.

"Ran-neechan, can you keep a secret."

**End Chapter 9**

________________________________________________________________

A/N Sorry to pull a cliff-hanger, I know I hate them too. And yes, I'm gonna let Kaito have fun harassing Frank and Joe


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Ran's POV**

"Ran-neechan, can you keep a secret."

I turned to look at Conan-kun in surprise. Though the words were spoken in a child's voice for some reason it didn't sound at all childish. And then I was even more surprised to see the dead serious look on Conan-kun's face.

"… Dinner can wait." I said finally walking over to sit next to him.

He looked as though he didn't know where to start. He kept opening his mouth then closing it again, like he was searching for the right words. And all the while his face was set in a serious but incredibly guilty expression, not an expression one would normally see on a child.

"I've lied to you Ran, I've been lying to you since you met Conan, I'm sorry." He stated finally.

I waited for him to continue. I had immediately notice that he wasn't using the same tone of voice he usually did. It was deeper and more mature. Part of my brain also noticed the lack of a neechan at the end of my name. And since when did he refer to himself in third person.

He seemed to be struggling to find words again, "Remember all those times you thought I might actually be Shinichi, and I would always deny it, well the truth is…" He turned to face me taking off his glasses and staring me strait in the eyes, "the truth is you were right, I am Shinichi."

I was in shock, in my head my thoughts were running around like a squirrel on coffee. '_Am I hearing right, Conan and Shinichi are the same person,_ _I had often suspected it but to have it confirmed… But how is this possible? Why did it happen? What happens now? Who made him like this? Who? What? When? Where? Why?'_ But the most reoccurring question was,_ 'Why did he have to keep it a secret?'_

I was brought back to earth by Conan, no, Shinichi shaking me. "Ran, snap out of it Ran, can you hear me, RAN!"

I stared at him, finally seeing Conan for who he really is, "Shinichi. How?" Was all I could whisper.

He stared at his feet, "It happened that day at Tropical Land after I ran off, I was following one of those men in black that were on the roller coaster. That's when I witnessed an illegal business transaction. That's when I made a really stupid mistake, I forgot to watch my back and I ended up getting hit on the head by the first guy's partner. They didn't want me to tell anyone about them so they used me as a guinea pig for an untested poison. You can see the results."

The shock was starting wear off and I was starting to get angry, "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME, YOU BAKA!!!" I shouted.

He winced "I wanted to but those men left me for dead. If there was any indication otherwise they would have come after not only me, but everyone around me, and I couldn't risk you getting hurt."

I couldn't stay mad, not at Shinichi when he was so small and (dare I say it) cute. As my anger started to ebb my head began to connect the dots about all the oddities I'd noticed. And I still had questions.

"How did you make it so that 'Conan' and 'Shinichi' were in the same place at the same time? For that matter how did you get big again anyway?" I asked.

"Well, the first time is because I drank that alcohol that Hattori brought…"

And it all came pouring out, how he'd deceived me, about Haibara Ai, how he made my father famous (I wasn't too happy about that), everything. No more secrets.

Finally he said in an almost fearful voice "Are you still mad?"

I wasn't really, but I wasn't going to let him know that. He HAD kept me in the dark for the whole year so I had to have him sweat it out somehow. I couldn't hit him, but I think I'd better dig up those panda bear pajamas I bought him awhile ago. After all there were other methods of revenge.

My thoughts must have shown on my face, because he slowly began to edge away from me with a fearful expression.

__________________________________________________________________

**Haibara's POV**

"You told her didn't you," I said over the phone.

About three hours after Kudo-kun left, the phone had rung and I'd answered on the first ring.

He had the grace enough to sound sheepish, "Yeah."

"So how'd she take it?" I had to ask.

"Well, she didn't hit me, but I think she's planning something else," at that he sounded nervous. "But on a brighter note we came up with a plan to get the Hardys off our backs."

I frowned, knowing where this was going, "Can't she just fire them and be done with it?"

"If she did it would be suspicious, and then they would poke there noses in even deeper," Was his answer.

I sighed "And I've hung around you long enough to know that that is never a good way to keep a secret. So I guess your reason for calling is because you want another prototype antidote."

"Umm, please."

I rolled my eyes, "and what do you plan to tell them."

"Only the barest details, enough to satisfy them, but not enough to put them in danger, and nothing on shrinking" He said.

We agreed that he and Ran would come over tomorrow for the pill, then we hung up. Even so, I had a feeling that they were heading for trouble.

______________________________________________________________________

**Jodie's POV**

To the average passersby I would have appeared to be an average foreign woman, enjoying a cup of coffee in a café, but in reality two parts of my brain were having an all-out debate.

On one hand, I trusted Cool Kid completely, and want to tell him what I'd dug up on the Hardy brothers. But the other side argued that I should respect the two as ATAC agents and shouldn't interfere.

It hadn't been hard to get the information. With my status as an FBI agent I was able to learn about those boys's impressive work for ATAC. Now my problem was whether or not to share it.

My thoughts were interrupted by my phone ringing. A glance at the caller ID told me that it was Kir.

I after a quick look around answered it, "Yes."

"It seems Gin and Vodka have a new hit list," she said getting strait to the point.

I frowned, "Who and why."

"Have you ever heard of Kudo Shinichi," she said.

I smiled grimly, "who hasn't. I myself had the pleasure of watching him solve a case a few months ago. Bright boy, he reminds me of Cool Kid."

She gasped, "A few months… but… he's dead. Gin and Vodka killed him a year ago."

Now it was my turn to gasp, "But I saw him, he was alive and kicking. He collapsed for a bit, but that was just from a fever. I'm sure it was really him, Ran-chan insists on it."

Kir was silent for a moment and I could here the clacking of a keyboard in the background. "It says he died after witnessing a bribery taking place, he was force fed poison by Gin himself. The body was never found but he's been marked down as deceased. Wait, hold on, it was marked down by Sherry, and not long after that she betrayed the Organization."

"Sherry?" I said thinking of the brave little girl that Cool Kid was friends with.

"Yes, she was the one who created the poison, If Kudo is alive like you say then she must have been protecting him. They still haven't found her."

That didn't make any sense, but I figured that we were getting too off topic. "If they think Kudo is dead then who are the real targets?"

"Huh, oh, the reason I brought Kudo up is because a pair of detectives have been snooping around his disappearance and the Organization is getting worried." Kir said quickly getting back to the reason she called.

"What are their names?" I asked

"Hardy Frank, and his brother Joe."

I froze my face paling, "Don't worry, I'll keep them safe," I said. And with that she hung up.

I stare down at my now cold cup of coffee. Again I was musing over two different things. One part of me was going over what Kir had said about Kudo and Sherry. The other was wondering how I was going to get these kids out of this mess.

**End Chapter 10**

A/N Yes Ran is going to extract her cute panda-y revenge,


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Shinichi's POV**

'_This is utterly humiliating.' _Ran and I were standing in front of Agasa-hakase's house. When Haibara came to open the door she stopped in shock. Then she did she did something I don't think I've ever seen her do. She burst out laughing. Agasa-hakase came to see what was so funny and he burst out laughing too.

'_Traitors,'_ I couldn't actually blame them, if it were anyone else I'd probably be laughing too. I woke up this morning to find that for some 'mysterious' reason all of my cloths were missing, all except for the panda bear pajamas Ran had bought me awhile ago because she thought they were so, quote, 'Kawaiiii.'

So here I stood in panda bear pajamas with the hood pulled down as low as it could go so hopefully no one would recognize me, after having been stopped every few feet on the way by some mother or girl telling Ran how Kawaii her 'little brother' was. If you ask me she was enjoying this way too much.

Finally Haibara and Hakase stopped laughing long enough to move aside and let us in. However they were still chuckling as me and Ran sat down in the living room as Haibara left to get the antidote and Hakase offered us some tea.

Suddenly Haibara called "Hey, Kudo-kun."

I glanced up at her, "Eh?"

'FLASH!' 'CLICK!'

When the spots stopped popping in front of my eyes I saw Haibara holding a camera with an evil smirk on her face.

I glowered at her as she then handed me a pill and a set of more adult cloths (though almost anything is more adult then what I was currently wearing), and I headed for the bathroom while making plans to destroy that picture.

"This is a newer version that you're testing today, it should last twenty-four hours, give or take." She called after me.

I quickly pulled on the cloths Haibara had given me and swallowed the pill. The pain was almost instant, I don't remember anything after that…

_______________________________________________________________

" … Shin …ichi…. Shinichi… **SHINICHI!!!**"

I sat bolt up right, only to get whacked in the head by Ran.

"That's for not telling me," She said. Then she threw her arms around me in a hug.

After a stern safety lecture from Haibara we started heading to the address that the Hardys had given to Ran. We walked in silence until Ran finally broke the ice.

"Is the only reason you told me because I contacted ATAC about you?" She asked suspiciously.

I was silent for a moment, "No," I said finally, "It's one reason but not the only one. Another reason is what Hiraita-chan said at the KID heist."

Ran looked thoughtful for a moment, "You mean, 'When you pretend to be someone you're not, you'll lose yourself' or something like that."

I nodded, "Yeah, that really got me thinking." I was paused for a moment, "But the biggest reason is because I've wanted to tell you since the beginning, but I was always terrified of the idea that I might get found out and then you would get hurt."

She glanced away so I couldn't see her face, "Why were you so worried about that?" She asked quietly.

I stared at her, '_She has to ask?' _ "Because I…" I took a deep breath, '_Now or never.'_

"Because I love you."

'_There, I said it, I finally said it,' _Part of me was doing a victory dance, the other part was terrified of what she was going to say next.

She whipped her head around to face me, her eyes filled with tears, "Baka mystery freak." She muttered.

And then to my surprise we were kissing. I don't know for how long but I wanted it to last forever.

"I love you too, you baka," she said when we finally broke apart.

For a long moment we just stood there when suddenly my sixth sense kicked in causing me to whip my head around.

By sixth sense I mean my ability to just know when someone is watching me. And I wasn't wrong, because when I turned around I saw a dumbstruck Hardy Joe standing a few feet away, holding what appeared to be groceries.

Ran and I immediately started blushing, wondering just how much he had seen.

_____________________________________________________________________

**Joe's POV**

So far it had been a typical day of searching for leads on where Shinichi might have gone, when Frank decided I needed some exercise. His idea of exercise, going grocery shopping.

I was still wondering what went on in my brother's head when I turned a corner and stopped dead in my tracks.

'_Well if this isn't a lead I don't know WHAT is,' _because standing just a few feet away was the teen detective himself, and Ran was with him. What was even more shocking was the fact that the two were kissing.

I knew I shouldn't be watching something like this, but this was the guy we've been looking for I wasn't about to leave until he answered a few questions, if they ever stopped to breath that is.

Finally they broke apart, "I love you too, you baka," I over heard Ran say. The two seemed lost in their own world for a few moments, then Shinichi whirled around as if he had felt my eyes on them, Ran then turned in the direction he was staring at. When the two love birds saw me they simultaneously began to blush.

"Oh, hello Joe-san," Ran said nervously.

"Hi," was all I could say with this awkward situation.

Shinichi spoke up, "by Joe-san I assume this is one of the American detectives that you hired to look for me." He then walked up to me and offered his hand, "Hello, I am Shinichi Kudo, detective, nice to meet you," he said in English.

I grinned and shook his hand, "Likewise, I'm Joe Hardy, but I guess you already knew that." I then got serious, "If it's alright my brother and I would like to ask you a few questions about that case you've been working on."

He nodded, "I thought you might, how about we talk about it in there," he gestured towards a nearby coffee shop.

"Sounds good," I agreed, "Just let me call my brother."

I pulled out my cell phone and hit speed dial, and waited while it rang. I frowned when the answering machine picked up. '_That's weird, normally Frank picks up after the first ring.'_ I shrugged it off figuring he was burring himself in his research. "Hey Frank, when you get this call me back, I think I may have found a lead," I told the answering machine, while grinning at the thought of how shocked Frank was going to be when he found out just how big of a lead I'd found.

The three of us sat by a window in the coffee shop, we waited till we'd placed our orders before playing Q&A.

Shinichi started it off, "So tell me, just how much have you discovered about my case."

I stared out the window watching a fire truck drive past before answering, "To be honest, not much. We know you vanished about a year ago at Tropical Land, and that you've been in hiding ever since. And from what Ran's told us, you often get sick before you vanishing again. And also it seems that Heiji Hattori knows what happened but won't say anything out of loyalty.

He smiled at that, "Yes, if there were words to describe Hattori one would be loyal." He chuckled, "Another would be hotheaded."

I winced remembering how Heiji had practically yelled at us for prying.

"Anyway, I'm impressed on how much you've figured out." He continued, "Besides Hattori, no other detective has gotten that far. But then, no other detective is really looking."

He fell silent as the waitress brought our orders. During that time it struck me that Shinichi seemed familiar, like I'd met him somewhere before. When the waitress left he got serious and said in a low voice, "I can't tell you everything, but here's what I can tell you. Yes I have been in hiding, I saw something I shouldn't have and was left for dead. I survived and have been investigating ever since."

I leaned in, "What did you see?" I asked

"A blackmailing transaction, but it wasn't what I saw, it was who," Was his reply.

That left me feeling even more confused, "Who?"

Shinichi shook his head, "That I can't tell you, but I will tell you that they are ruthless. Knowing they exist gives them a reason to kill you."

'_Woah, harsh'_ "And you're after people like this all by yourself" I asked incredulously.

He shook his head, "No, the FBI has been after them too for a long time." He paused glancing at the door to the shop, "Speak of the devil."

Ran and I turned to see a woman with blond hair enter. Ran stood up and waved "Jodie-sensei."

The woman turned in our direction, she seemed nice, but the look on her face gave me a very bad sense of foreboding.

**End Chapter 11**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Shinichi's POV**

"Jodie-sensei," Ran called to her old English teacher, waving for her to join us.

She turned towards us and stared in surprise. Then she marched over with a serious expression on her face.

Before any of us could say or do anything she reached over and pulled at my cheek. "Ow," I yelped in surprise.

Jodie-sensei quickly let go, "I'm sorry," she said. "But I had to make sure you were really Kudo Shinichi."

I rubbed my cheek, "Let me guess, you heard I was dead." _'She must have heard that from Kir. I'll have to be careful, the fewer people knowing the truth about Conan the better. '_

There was an awkward pause. Finally Ran said "Umm, Jodie-sensei, this is a friend of mine, Hardy Joe."

She immediately turned her eyes on Joe-san. "Joe Hardy?" she asked, he nodded.

Jodie-sensei then took a seat at the table. "I'm glad I found you. This may sound strange but how much do you know about the Black Organization?"

Joe-san looked confused, "Black Organization?"

"They're the people I was just telling you about," said I. He turned to Jodie-sensei. "I was telling him the barest details so he and his brother would stop looking for me. Did something happen?" _'Something must have happened if she's being so open about this, something bad.'_

Jodie-sensei nodded, "Unfortunately yes, I was told by a reliable source that they are now targeting Joe and his brother," She turned to Joe-san, "Your reputation and the fact you two were sniffing around about someone they had supposedly killed led to them getting worried. And for them all threats are compromised."

Joe-san turned pale when he realized what she meant. He started to stand up, "I've got to find Frank."

"You'll find him in the hospital," Jodie-sensei said bluntly.

'_I hate it when I'm right.'_

Joe-san turned even paler. Ran gasped "What happened?"

"Don't worry, he'll be fine. They set your apartment on fire, there were no fatalities. Frank is just there for smoke inhalation and a slight concussion, he'll be out by tomorrow. While he's there the FBI won't let anything happen to him," Said Jodie-sensei reassuringly.

Joe-san still seemed to be in shock so I spoke up, "Do they know he survived?"

Jodie-sensei shook her head, "We with held all information on that matter, and we have been arranging for Joe and Frank to head back to the US as soon as he's released." She then took an interest in me. "How much do you know about this anyway, and how did you know that I'd heard that you were dead."

"I want people to think I'm dead. I saw something I shouldn't have and I've been in hiding all the while I've been investigating. I know as much as Conan-kun knows, He and I kind of became part of this case at the same time and we keep each other updated." I answered carefully.

"Ah, I see, you're with the Cool Kid," Jodie-sensei muttered looking thoughtful.

That pulled Joe-san out of his stupor, "Wait, CONAN is against them too, but he's just a kid."

"And he's what they'll least expect," I answered grinning. "Don't worry he knows what he's doing."

"I knew that kid wasn't normal" Joe-san muttered to himself. "So what happens next? I'd like to go see my brother if that's okay."

Jodie-sensei nodded "I'll take you there."

I stood up, "I'd like to come too if that's okay. It's kind of my fault that they're in this mess." Jodie-sensei just nodded

Ran also started to stand but I stopped her. "They don't know anything about you, and I'd like to keep it that way."

"But Shinichi, it's my fault too. I hired them." she protested.

"No Ran, I can't risk you. I'll be alright I promise." I pulled up my hood, "I won't let them know who I am and I'll come back."

With that the three of us left the café, with Ran still sitting at our table.

_______________________________________________________________

**Ran's POV**

"No Ran, I can't risk you. I'll be alright I promise." Shinichi pulled up his hood, "I won't let them know who I am and I'll come back."

Then the three of them left, I and I sat there staring at my now cold cup of coffee.

"_I'll be alright I promise."_

I clenched my fists, remembering that night at Tropical Land. _'Pease don't let this be like last time.'_

___________________________________________________________________

**Gin's POV**

I watched as three figures emerged from the café. I recognized two of them, but I couldn't make out the third's face. '_Oh well, it won't matter when he's dead.'_

"Looks like they're heading for the hospital," said Vodka beside me.

"Yes," I grinned, "and that's where we are going too."

**End Chapter 12**

_____________________________________________________________________

A/N I'm sorry it's taking longer to post new chapters.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Joe's POV**

I hurried down the white tiled halls to where the nurse said that Frank would be, I could hear Shinichi and Agent Jodie following me at a slower pace. I could hear them whispering behind me, but from the tone of there voices it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out the bulk what was being said. Agent Jodie was trying to pump Shinichi for information, while he was keeping his mouth shut about the details, but not in a rude way. There was one question I overheard that caught my interest as I slowed down to approach my brother's room.

"What is your connection to Edogawa Conan?"

I paused and glanced back.

Shinichi chuckle softly, "He's the grandson of my Okaasan's cousin's brother's… er something or other. Let's just call him my favorite cousin and leave it at that, it's all very confusing.

'_They're related, that's interesting. Must be how that kid became such a great sleuth'_ I thought as I open the door.

Frank glanced up when he heard me enter, "Well, there's my long lost brother, did you get lost."

'_Great,_ _he's trying to be funny again.'_ I rolled my eyes, "Don't quit your day job Frank, are you okay."

He nodded, "Yeah, I was able to get out in time." He then frowned, "But unfortunately all our research was destroyed, and now some officials want to send us back to the States. I guess they're afraid they'll be sued or something."

"Well we are friends with the daughter of a butt-kicking lawyer," I said cheerfully, but internally I was shocked, didn't he know he was nearly murdered.

"Well, we'll just have to go with what we know to solve this case with the time we have left," He said.

"That won't be necessary," said a voice behind me. I glanced back to see that Agent Jodie and Shinichi had finally caught up.

I had to laugh at the look on my brother's face to see Kudo Shinichi standing behind me. "Frank, let me introduce you, Frank, Shinichi and Agent Jodie. Shinichi, Agent Jodie, My brother Frank." I said with grand sweeping motions.

While Shinichi moved over to talk to Frank, Agent Jodie grabbed my arm and pulled me into a corner. "We haven't told him anything about the Black Organization or the attempt at his life," She whispered, "I only told you because I needed to know how much you knew, and because I knew Kudo-kun was already mixed up with them."

I blinked at her in surprise, "but aren't we going to tell him too?"

Agent Jodie shook her head, "I know how you detectives work. No matter the danger you still stick your neck out. We've led the Organization to believe that he's dead, and that you are here to confirm that it's his body, but they are still after you. Telling him now would only put him in danger again as he will try to protect you. The best way to handle this is to get you both out of the country as soon as possible. Do you understand?"

I nodded, I understood. This wasn't our case, and the two of us hanging around would only cause more trouble.

"Hey, what are you two whispering about," asked Frank.

Agent Jodie stepped forward showing Frank her FBI badge. "I was given orders by your superiors to help you boys get back to America. I was just discussing plans to do so with Joe."

I shrugged, "And there's really no point in hanging around. Shinichi's been found and he's been reunited with Ran, so we've pretty much completed our mission. Plus if we stay here much longer Mom and Aunt Trudy will get worried."

Frank nodded, "I guess. Hey, What happened to the groceries I had you go get? You couldn't have put them in our apartment since there isn't much left of it."

I thought a moment, then I smacked my forehead, "Aw shoot, I must have left them in that coffee shop."

Shinichi grinned and said reassuringly, "Don't worry we left them with Ran, she'll probably take them home with her.

I frowned slightly, there was something weird about what Shinichi just said but I couldn't figure out what. But before I could pinpoint it Frank's voice cut into my thoughts.

" Hey, Shinichi, why were you gone so long anyway?"

Both me and Agent Jodie shot Shinichi warning glares from behind Frank, but he ignored us. Instead he shot Frank a sheepish grin and said "Well I have had a string of cases I've been solving. But the main reason for all the secrecy is my Otosan's fault. I'm sure you've heard of him he's the famous author of the Night Baron series."

Frank nodded. He was after all the one who had researched the Kudos before coming here.

"Then you might have heard he usually spends his time avoiding his editors and globe trotting with my Okaasan. Because of that his editors are always tearing their hair out looking for him. Then one of them had the bright idea that I might know where he is, or if not I should at least be able to track him down, me being a detective and all that. So now they're hounding after me trying to make me find my Otosan for them." Shinichi blushed slightly, "I didn't tell anyone because it's kind of embarrassing."

Frank gave him a confused look, "Are they really that bad?"

Shinichi grinned, "Remember how the police reacted when they saw KID at the heist the other day, it's kind of like that."

I blinked in surprise, "How did you know we were at the KID heist?" I asked.

I saw a brief flash of nervousness pass over his face, but he quickly recovered. "I heard about it from Conan-kun. Plus I've been to a KID before, and I know how the police react, especially that blowhard Nakamori-keibu," He said a little too quickly.

I was still suspicious, but before I could dwell on it a nurse came in to shoo us out. As we walked back down the hallway I shot another suspicious glance at Shinichi's hooded form. Despite him being honest with us I could tell that he still had a few secrets that he wasn't about to share.

______________________________________________________________________

**Vodka's POV**

Aniki and I watched from our car as Hardy, Agent **S**tarling, and the unknown person with his hood up excited the hospital. "Hey Aniki are we going to do it now or later." I asked. "Later," Aniki replied without looking at me, "If we do it in front of a hospital there might be a chance of them surviving." As we watched van pulled up and they got in, I didn't recognize the driver because he was wearing a hat. As the van drove away Aniki started up his car and we followed**.**

**End Chapter 13**

____________________________________________________________________

A/N When I said the thing about lawyer's daughter I was talking about Nancy Drew, the Hardys and her have teamed up before and she knows they are from ATAC. I may or may not do a sequel including her, I don't know yet. Virtual cookies to anyone who can guess who the driver is. Anyway please give comments, those help inspire me


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Jodie's POV**

I glanced at the car mirror, "Looks like we're being followed, and guess who."

Agent Andre Camel took his eyes off the road for a brief second, "Gin."

I noticed the diverse reaction between the two teenage boys. Shinichi Kudo stiffened and his face had a serious almost afraid look. While Joe Hardy on the other hand had a look of blank confusion "Gin?" he asked.

There was an uncomfortable silence, finally Kudo said, "He's one of the Organization's deadliest members. He's the one that sent me into hiding."

"And he also thinks the two of you are dead so keep your head low." I said. Agent Camel pulled his hat lower and Kudo did the same with his hood.

Joe glanced curiously at Agent Camel, "Why do they think you're dead?"

The rest of us just said, "Need not to know." Joe obviously recognized the term and didn't ask again.

"Should I try to lose them?" Asked Agent Camel.

I glance at the mirror again. "You can try. But since they aren't being discreet about following us they obviously don't intend for us to survive," I said gravely

The four of us fell into silence as Agent Camel floored the acceleration, when suddenly…

'BANG!!!'

One of the tires blew out, and I highly doubt it was a coincidence. A glance out the window confirmed my theory when I saw the shadow of a sniper on a nearby rooftop.

Agent Camel was able to keep control over the car, but for how long was anybody's guess. "We have to pull over," He said, his entire focus directed towards keeping us from spinning out of control, at the same time keeping up our speed.

I glanced at the mirror again. Gin's car was slowly closing in. I could actually see his face through the windshield now. He had a surprised expression on his face. I guess he underestimate Camel's driving skills, not that they knew it was him.

"Keep it up as long as you can," I ordered, "When you can't hold it any longer try to park where we'll have some cover." While this was being said I was punching a furious text message to James Black.

Three minutes past. Camel was doing a good job but it couldn't last forever. Gin's car was gaining on us bit by bit. Soon he would be close enough to shoot another tire.

"There," Kudo said pointing towards an old abandoned parking garage.

There was no time to argue, Camel swerved the car into the garage at the last second. This also seemed to surprise our pursuers as they drove right past it.

I could hear the shriek of car breaks as we exited the car. We didn't have much time.

"Camel," I shouted tossing him a piece of paper," go to this address and meet James and tell him where we are, I'll take Joe and Shinichi to some place safe."

Agent Camel nodded and took off, the rest of us tore through the garage as fast as we could. Finally we saw a sign that said exit. Unfortunately that exit led into the old building that the parking garage belonged to. I'd seen the building from the outside before entering the garage. It had been damaged by a fire and would soon be torn down.

Even though it wasn't safe the three of us had to pause a moment to catch our breaths. All three of us seemed to be in good physical shape, so Joe and I regained our composure pretty quickly. Shinichi on the other hand…

"Aak," He gasped clutching at his chest. He then doubled over as if in pain.

"Shit," he hissed, "Not now."

________________________________________________________________

**Shinichi's POV**

'Thu-Thump'

I doubled over at the familiar but dreaded pain. "Shit, not now," I gasped.

"What's wrong?" Asked Jodie-sensei with concern and suspicion in her voice.

I straitened up, "It's nothing," I said dismissively. While in my head I was cursing the antidote in every language I knew for its impeccable timing.

Neither was convinced, "Ran told me there've been occasions where you seemed to be experiencing pain in your chest. Is that what's happening now?"

"I said it's nothing," I said starting forward. "Besides this isn't the time or place to discus this."

They didn't argue as we hurried through the building searching for an exit. Finally we found one. Just as Joe was about to head for it Jodie-sensei grabbed him and ducked behind a corner. I followed her example on the other side.

I soon saw the reason behind her actions. Gin and Vodka were standing guard, blocking the exit.

"You sure we need to do this Aniki," Vodka was asking.

"Yes, but only until the explosives are planted, this is their only escape," answered Gin cocking his gun.

This was not good. The building we were in was rickety enough as it is. An explosion would cause the whole building to collapse. And I suspected Gin was right about that being the only exit.

Another wave of hot pain ripped through my body. It wouldn't be long now. We were running out of time.

____________________________________________________________________

**Joe's POV**

I didn't see any options, either we run out and get shot, or we wait and get squashed. Things were looking pretty bleak

"Psst,"

Both Agent Jodie and I glanced over at Shinichi. He wasn't looking so hot, correction he did look hot just not in a good way. Even from across the hall I could see he was covered in sweat, and I might have been imagining it but I could have sworn I saw steam coming off his skin.

"Keep hidden then make a break for the exit." He whispered.

I was about to ask what he meant when he then knocked over some unidentifiable charcoaled remains making a loud crash. Then he turned on his heel and ran.

Instinctively Agent Jodie and I ducked out of sight as Gin and Vodka dashed past us in pursuit.

My first instinct was to go after them. But Agent Jodie grabbed my arm and pulled me out the door.

"Don't worry," she gasped as we ran, "Shinichi Kudo is no idiot. If he did something like that he must have a plan."

However we had barely run a block when…

'BOOM'

An explosion sounded and the entire building was reduced to ruble.

Agent Jodie and I stared for a brief second then continued to run. But I know the same questions were running through both of our heads. '_Did he have enough time, did he escape?'_ I continued to wonder that as a new FBI van picked us up and drove us to safety.

**End Chapter 14**

_______________________________________________________________

A/N I can't believe that every one thought it was Akai driving the car, yes I know he wears a hat but Shinichi was already using a hood and I didn't want to sound repetitive.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Shinichi's POV**

'CRASH!!!'

The debris I'd just pushed over made a satisfying crash behind me as I ran back down the hall. From behind me I could hear the sound of running feet. _'Good they took the bait.'_

Another wave of pain hit me and I almost tripped. But I was able to keep my balance and keep running. I couldn't let them catch me. _'I wonder if this is how Kaitou KID feels when I chase him.'_ I pushed the random thought away. This wasn't the time to wonder, I needed to focus.

I darted into a room that had some how escaped the fire and slammed the door shut and locked it. From the outside I could hear Gin and Vodka's footsteps approaching.

"Looks like we've got them cornered Aniki," said Vodka's voice outside the door. "I'll break it down."

"No need," Came Gin's voice, you could practically hear the smirk in it. "This will be much more efficient."

There was a sound of a gun shot, followed by a loud crash. Even through the pain I could figure out what Gin had done. He had shot the ceiling and caused part of it to collapse blocking the door. He planed that even if my body was found it would be passed of as some nosey idiot who got buried in an accident.

The pain was at an all time high now, as I scanned the room for exits. I knew I only had until those two left the building before it collapsed.

'Thu-Thump'

I fought back a scream as I felt the painfully hot melting sensation creep through me. I was out of time.

____________________________________________________________________

**Ran's POV**

"What!!!"

I gripped the phone so hard I think I heard the plastic crack. I was standing in my To-san's office. He was out drinking somewhere.

"I'm sorry Ran," said Joe-san's voice over the phone. "It's possible he was able to escape, but I don't see how. They're searching the debris right now."

Tears streamed down my face. It couldn't be true. I'd just got him back I couldn't lose him again.

I opened my mouth not knowing what I was about to say when I heard the door behind me open.

"Tadaima."

I wheeled around to Conan-kun standing behind me, grinning. His too big clothes were covered with dust and soot and he looked as if he were about to collapse but he was alive.

I dropped the phone with a shout of "SHINICHI" and I grabbed him in a hug sobbing uncontrollably.

"Baarro," he muttered, "I told you I wouldn't let them get me."

I got a hold of myself but I still didn't let him go. I was then that I noticed the panicky shouting coming out of the abandoned phone.

"Ran, Ran, are you still there? What happened?"

I picked Shinichi up and carried him over to where I'd dropped the phone. I didn't feel like letting go of him just yet.

"Gomennasai, Joe-san," I said. "You don't have to worry about Shinichi, he's safe."

"What, he's with you?" Joe-san shouted in surprise.

I was about to reply when I heard Joe-san yelp on the other end. The reason became apparent as Jodie-sensei's voice came through the phone's speaker. "Ran-san are you sure it's really him?"

I glanced down at Shinichi. He had been so exhausted he'd fallen asleep in my arms, looking more like a child than ever before. "Yes, I'm positive."

Jodie-sensei sighed in relief, "Well I expect he's exhausted, I know I am. But I'd better hear from him soon, I have a few things to say to him for pulling a stunt like that. On a lighter note we plan to release a bulletin that will lead the Organization to believe that Joe-san died in the collapse. That way both he and his brother will be safe enough to return to America."

"That's good," I said smiling as I hung up the phone. It seemed things were going to be alright.

___________________________________________________________________

**Joe's POV**

I watched as Agent Jodie told Ran what the plan was after she'd wrestled my cell phone away from me.

I was relieved that Shinichi was alright, but I got the feeling that we weren't about to see him again any time soon. Which was too bad, I had a few questions for him. Starting with how the heck did he escape from there. Houdini would have had a hard time.

I doubted I would ever get the answer.

**End Chapter 15**

___________________________________________________________________

**A/N** Wow I finished this one fast, mostly because I had a good idea of what I wanted to happen. Only one chapter left after this.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Shinichi's POV**

"… And then after I'd shrunk I was able to crawl out a small hole that I'd noticed before. Since the person Gin and Vodka were chasing was an adult they wouldn't expect me to be able to squeeze through. After that I made my way back home and you know the rest," I concluded. I was having tea at Agasa-hakase's recounting how I'd been able to escape from the old building before the collapse.

"They didn't see your face did they?" Asked Haibara, not looking up from her microscope. She had insisted on taking a blood sample when we'd arrived, but if it helped find a permanent cure I didn't mind.

"No, my hood was up the entire time. They only saw the back of me," I replied.

"But still that was dangerous," said Ran who was sitting beside me. "I nearly had a heart-attack when Joe-san called and told me you might have had a building fall on you. Are you sure you're alright."

"Gomennasai, but I'm fine. Just a few scrapes from squeezing through that hole. "

"Demo Shinichi, you don't intend to tell the FBI all that do you?" Asked Agasa-hakase.

"Of coarse not," I said, "I'll just tell them that I was able to stumble across another exit and was able to escape from there."

Just then the door bell ran. Ran got up and peeked through the peephole. "Speak of the devil," she said, opening the door.

Jodie-sensei walked through the door, "Hello Ran-san, Where's Kudo-san."

I spoke up, "Shinichi-niisan had to go back into hiding. He said he was sorry that he couldn't meet with you, but he figured he was just going to get yelled at for doing something dangerous. I gave him your number and he said he would call you later."

Jodie-sensei sighed, "Well I admit that was what I was what I was intending to do. That and offer him the witness protection program, however I doubt he would take it anyway."

Ran grinned, "Knowing Shinichi you're probably right. How are Frank-san and Joe-san."

"They're fine, Frank is still in the dark about the whole thing and Joe intends to keep his mouth shut. Their flight leaves soon. That's the other reason I came here I was hoping you kids would accompany me to see them off."

Ran and I nodded, and soon we were in the back seat of Jodie-sensei's car, going to say good-bye to our new friends.

______________________________________________________________________

**Joe's POV**

"I still get the feeling I'm missing something," Frank remarked as we waited in the airport.

'_Of course you're missing something, but you can't know that.'_ Aloud I said, "Don't worry about it."

"Joe-san, Frank-san," a voice shouted.

I turned to see Ran, Agent Jodie and Creepy Conan (Though after what I went through yesterday he's probably has a good reason for being creepy), "We came to see you off," said Ran. "And to thank you for you're help."

"Well we didn't really do much, but we were glad to help," said Frank.

While Ran began assuring him that he had been a big help I glanced down at Conan. He didn't notice me because he was examining Frank's suitcase which had miraculously escaped the fire. It was then that I noticed that he had a few scrapes on his arms and legs.

"Oh-le-le," he said suddenly, "There's something sticking out of this suitcase."

'_No Way, Frank, Mr. Organized was sloppy.'_

Frank walked over, "That's funny, I'm sure I had everything folded inside neatly." He opened the bag to tuck whatever was sticking out back in.

As soon as he opened the suit case I fell back in shock. Out of Frank's suitcase came a cloud of confetti and an entire orchestra of self-playing wind instruments which were playing the American national anthem. Attached to said instruments was a card. Frank reached over and grabbed it while Agent Jodie, Ran and Conan tried to figure out how to get the instruments to stop playing.

After reading the note Frank rolled his eyes and handed it to me. I read…

I just thought you Tantei should go out with a bang.

Kaitou KID (doodle)

_____________________________________________________________

**Kaito's POV**

From a few feet away I snickered at the reactions of some of my favorite crime fighters. '_What can I say, I hate to lose critics_,' I thought as I pressed a small remote that would stop the noise.

_____________________________________________________________

**Joe's POV**

Finally those darn instruments stopped. I think I just went deaf in one ear.

Down below Conan was grumbling something along the lines of "stupid thief" and "super kicked soccer ball." Honestly I didn't even want to know what he meant.

Just then there was an announcement for our flight. Frank hurriedly removed KID's prank from his suitcase and we hurried to board.

After a final goodbye and promising to write every no and then, Frank and I were sitting in our seat waiting for take off.

"Hey Joe, where'd you get all those scrapes, I'm pretty sure they weren't there when you came to the hospital yesterday," Frank asked suddenly.

"I fell down," I said lamely, but he seemed to buy it. I glanced at them. In reality I received the scrapes from running through that old building. I froze staring at them, I then realized that the scrapes I'd seen on Conan were nearly identical to the ones on my own arm. But Conan hadn't been there.

As the flight attendant announced that we were now taking of I shook the thought from my head. '_No way, it couldn't be.'_

'_Could it?'_

**End**

_______________________________________________________________

A/N Whew, and I am done. This story is officially over (holds for applause). To answer the question yes I will do a sequel, it'll be called Detective Game and the first chapter be up in a few days, two weeks tops. I also have another idea for a story that I might work on but I won't go into that. Thank-you to everyone who reviewed/story alert/faved Secret Lives you really helped motivate me. Also if interested please checkout my Deviantart gallery at http:// sunnylighter. deviantart. com/


End file.
